narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tottori
, aka as , was an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure's . He was known in the village for his mastery of the Brine Release. Background Tottori's life was never watered from many cuddles or treats. His family was very authoritarian and related obligations and rules. The desire of his parents was not having any emotional relationship with him, but just wanted to raise a child that could one day serve and die for the village. Living around people who just treated as one more, Tottori never knew what was a mother's love or a father's friendship. He just followed the rules and performed the tasks that were granted. As he does not developed his clan's Kekkei Genkai, Tottori was forced to learn about puppets and become a puppeteer. So he was taught to construct and manipulate puppets, like much of the shinobi from Sunagakure. However, shortly after becoming genin, Tottori discovered that truly possessed his clan's Kekkei Genkai and that he could dominate and manipulate brine, similar to how Gaara manipulates sand. At an unknown time, Tottori invaded 's abandoned office and stole his first human puppet, created from 's corpse. To train his skills (and also in an attempt to kill ), the forced Tottori to faced Gaara in a deadly duel. Imagining that Tottori could neutralize Gaara's sand with his brine and also killed him with his puppets. However, Tottori was not able to defeat Gaara, because even using brine and puppets, Gaara's skills and the sand's protection around the boy prevented Tottori's victory. During this fight, Gaara arrested Tottori in an incomplete version of the Sand Binding Coffin and at performing the Sand Waterfall Funeral, Gaara amputated Tottori's right arm. After the battle, Tottori implanted in place of his amputated arm a mechanical arm. At seventeen, Tottori was accepted into the , being one of the youngest members of the brigade and the second youngest Sunagakure shinobi to join the brigade (the youngest was ). His duty within the Brigade has always been taken very seriously, however Tottori never trusted in his teammates or his superiors, because since his fight against Gaara, Tottori realized that his existence against the village was as significant as the existence of his puppets. According to his thinking, all Sunagakure shinobi were the Kazekage's puppets. Three years before his first appearance, Tottori abandoned the village at age twenty after killing one of Sunagakure's seniors who wished he served as bait to Iwagakure shinobi in a mission similar to which occasioned 's death. Fearing for his life and enjoying the motive for abandon the village, Tottori broke into the Puppet Brigade HQ and stole two powerful puppets beyond the scroll that contained some secrets about advanced techniques of control over puppets. Personality Tottori is a very reckless, disrespectful, proud and arrogant individual. Although as a child he was a quiet, shy, repressed, though polite boy, after his clash against Gaara, Tottori completely ignored any kind of good-manners that should present. While in the eyes of his superiors, his disrespectful attitude was only a problem when he addressed them, all his companions began to hate him and ignore him, which only increased Tottori's anger. Though he rarely use honorifics, the only person he seems to be somewhat respectful is Sasori, whom he still calls "Sasori-chan". When talking with other people, Tottori uses sarcasm and likes to blackmail anyone, and do not mind belittle his opponents. Tottori also has a strange liking for giving nicknames that he considers funny to his opponents, regardless of whether or not they are humiliating, as is seen when he refers to Himitsu as "Four-Eyes" or Sokai as "Purple Hair Girl". Even though his techniques are well developed and powerful, Tottori is never satisfied with his performance. When people thought he was not able to use the Brine Release, Tottori tried copy Sasori's techniques with puppets, and due to his jealousy of Sasori he stole Komushi from his abandoned office. Envy also poisoned Tottori against Gaara, so he created techniques using brine that resembled Gaara's sand techniques. His reckless attitude and his insatiable appetite for dangerous things caused people also call him , a title that pleases him greatly. Appearance Tottori has short brown spiky hair and yellow eyes. Since his teens he had a brown chinstrap. In the corner of his eyes he has three brown marks in the shape of circles. During his teenage years he wore dark purple robes with a faded yellow poncho around them. As a young adult, while living in Sunagakure, he wore clear yellow robes with details of the same color. His clothing also has a high collar that can be manipulated, turning it into a protector for the shoulders. Leaning in the back he wears a purple bracket where he holds the scrolls he stole from the Puppet Brigade HQ, which he also uses to summon his puppets. He uses a brown Sunagakure forehead protector of and in his neck (also influenced by Gaara's mark with the kanji for love) he made a dark red tattoo with the kanji of fear (虞, 'osore'). However, it is unclear whether he used traditional methods or used his brine for tattooed it. After his fight against Gaara, Tottori engaged in place of his right arm a mechanical prosthesis to replace it. However, its mechanical arm project does not have any hidden weapon (like Komushi's mechanical arm), because the design made by Tottori is more rustic than Sasori's. Abilities Tottori is a very powerful shinobi since he is well versed in multiple skills beyond his control over his clan's kekkei genkai , giving him the nickname, , which allows him to be compared with Gaara, though the Fifth Kazekage's skills are still much higher than his. His skills as a puppeteer are also enviable. Tottori was considered a prodigy to come from a clan that has no significant relationships with puppets and still show intimacy in manipulating puppets. His skills also allowed him to be one of the youngest shinobi to be part of the Puppet Brigade. Puppet Master Trained to compensate his weaknesses by not demonstrate ability in mastering the brine as the rest of his clan, Tottori was severely trained to manipulate puppets and quickly become part of the village's elite. To the surprise of his mentors, Tottori demonstrated ease in controlling puppets, surpassing the expectations that had been created. Because of his admiration, and also envy, about Sasori's work, Tottori did his best to try equate to the rival, even though Sasori's status was unreachable. Because of his determination to always be the best, Tottori became feared among the puppeteers and due to his mechanical arm he became able to use a shield to protect him against his enemies. Brine Control Due to his abilities results from his blood heritage and for his skills on his kekkei genkai, Tottori had always a "trump card" against his opponents and rivals, as he is not limited to the use of his puppets, and can also control Brine. Many of his puppets were perfected in order to release brine, although he is able to control the grains contained underground. Even if his skills are inferior to Gaara over his sand, Tottori is very versatile and skilled in handling the brine. He is able to make the brine takes the form of a large fist or control a large amount to protect him from air attacks. Based on Gaara's techniques, Tottori developed his own version of the Sand Waterfall Funeral. After arrest his target in brine he can get a result similar to the Gaara's technique, through the Funeral of the Pharaoh. Stats Trivia *Tottori (鳥取) is the name of a province of Japan located in the Chugoku region on Honshu island. Tottori province with just over 600,000 inhabitants, is the province with less inhabitants of Japan. The fact of the name Tottori was given to a Sunagakure's shinobi is due to the fact that Tottori Sand Dunes is considered the only desert in Japan, linking the name to the only village that is known to have been built in a desert. *Tottori's hobby is weight training. *Tottori's favourite foods are sashimi, while his least favourite is anything fried. *Tottori wished for a rematch with and to fight . *Tottori had completed 65 official missions in total: 13 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 21 B-rank, 19 A-rank, 5 S-rank. *Tottori's favorite phrase is "The stake that sticks up gets hammered down" (出る杭は打たれる,Deru kui wa utareru.) Quotes *(To ) "I was ordered to pay a benefit to the village, kill you. A monster like you don't deserve to live, and I'll choke you with all my power!" *(About the ) "To him we are all puppets. He believes he can control us as he like. The time is coming from someone cut the threads that bind us to this world of lies, governed by these wretches." *(About ) "One day, I swear, I'll surpass Sasori of the Red Sand." *(To Himushi) "Scum like you serves only to follow orders. If you can't do it, maybe it's time to eliminate your existence." *(To the Team Onwa) "Since you can't just not get your filthy noses where they aren't called, I have to smother you with my brine and hold you forever in the pharaoh's sarcophagus!"